Saving Kagome
by MakatoMai
Summary: Character death. Inuyasha saves Kagome but at what cost? One-shot.


Saving Kagome

Authors Note: Inuyasha saved Kagome from one of Naraku's attacks but at a cost… inspired by a song I gave the credit to at the bottom…I don't know the name, read the ending A/N you'll understand.. Read and Review..

* * *

Tears brimmed Kagome's eyes as she sat holding Inuyasha's hand, tears running down her face. "It's all my fault" she whimpered, Shippo was crying hysterically by her side, Sango as well was crying into Miroku's arms, Miroku was the only one trying to be strong.

"You guys are a bunch of babies" Inuyasha said weakly as he looked up to them 'So…this is really it…I'll never see them again' Miroku looked at him, his violet eyes turning to the side as a tear ran down his cheek. Inuyasha looked at them a small sad smile on his face, 'It was well over worth it saving Kagome is more important then living'

Naraku had done it, he had sent his vapors towards Kagome, it would have killed her with her bow being broken she was literally defenseless. Inuyasha had seen and dove in front of her, this time was different from the others though. It had ripped through his clothes, both shirts had been torn to shreds and his chest was covered in blood. They we to far from civilization to get him treated. Kagome had tried to bandage his wounds but the blood just rose right through them, that's when they knew they'd never see there friend again.

* * *

Inuyasha's Pov-

"Don't cry, it hurts to bad" I wanted to say those words, but they wouldn't come. My throat was scratchy, the pain was everywhere but mainly in my heart. I lay here dying and I don't have the littlest of care. I was dying so she could live, I'm not sure why I had done it, I didn't have too, I knew the blow would have killed me but…I just wanted to see her smile one more time, I wanted her to live her life to the fullest with or without me.

I feel her, she's holding my hand. Kagome. I've never seen her look so sad before, her chocolate eyes were filled with pain and tears were running down her eyes endlessly. Her school uniform was ripped slightly on the sleeve and there was only a small scratch from the attack.

'Why are you crying so hard? Do I really mean that much to you' I wanted to ask but once again I couldn't. Then it hit me, I did.

We had been through everything together; she was always there for me. No matter how many times I lost myself to my demon blood, she was always there to stay by my side. She never coward away in fear, she was there for me. She wanted me to be me; she liked me being me, a hanyou. She wanted me as a filthy mistake, an ugly bastard, the half-breed that I was, and in all my life that's all I wanted out of someone.

When I saw her smile, no matter how bad things were, I knew everything would be alright. Everything. when I needed her she was there, she was always by my side, and here she was once again, holding my hand as if she could never let me go. She was crying over me, and so was everyone else.

When I was younger I never thought anyone would cry for me. Now, I had the most important people in my life crying over me, and I was watching.

Shippo, the little brat, He's heart broken I don't know why…I always hit him though I've never regretted it before…I do now, Maybe it's because I'm dying. But I'm going to miss him…Be strong Shippo…

Miroku, The leacher, I hope Sango smacks those tears off your face…I'm not sure how I've looked at Miroku…but lying here like I am…the blood spilling from my chest, and the blurry form of Miroku was just something I was glad to see. Kill kazanna buddy the group can't have another death…Take care of em'

Sango, The slayer, I have to say you're the strongest here. Don't cry over me, you have slay Naraku, avenge me, get your brother back. I know she can do it…but seeing the slayer now, tears running down her face like this, I wasn't quite so sure how strong she'd be anymore…Get Kohaku back Sango…Kick Naraku's ass…

Kagome….Who was she? A miko? Yes. A girl from a different era? Yes. But there was more then that to Kagome, she was my…everything. She was the thing that kept me going and as I lye here, I wanna say the world to her, yet I don't know what to say. Please be alright…That's all I wanted.

I chuckled to myself, I couldn't say all that, I couldn't talk now, I could hardly see them, they were blurry…I lost so much blood…They'd never hear my thoughts…I just wish they could.

Lying in the moment I guess, I was wondering when I would just die, by now I wanted to but gathering my thoughts on everyone…on Kagome, I wanted to tell her. I didn't know before I guess I was blind to certain things but now…I saw it clearly, I've heard it happens at death, I just wish I had known sooner…

"Kagome…"

* * *

Normal Pov-

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, everyone pausing, 'He talked…' Kagome thought, running her hand through his wet silver hair as he looked at her sadly. Kagome's voice was choked with tears as she looked at him "Yes Inuyasha?"

"I wanted…to thank you…"

_You know everything that I'm afraid of_

_You too everything I wish I did_

"What do you mean thank you?" Kagome thought, gripping his cold hand tighter. "Don't say goodbye Inuyasha! Don't thank me!" Kagome said her tears running harder.

_Everybody wants you_

_Everybody loves you_

Sango and Shippo looked at him regret in there eyes; Miroku looked like he was begging to the gods for him to be okay. "We love you Inuyasha! You can't leave us!" Shippo whailed into the ground by his side. "You can't do this to us Inuyasha" Sango added walking towards him. "You need to get your revenge…were supposed to do it together…remember…were a team…"

_I know I should tell you how I feel_

_I wish everyone would disappear_

_Everytime you call me_

_I'm to scared to be me_

Kagome looked at them sadly, her face white as Inuyasha spoke her name, it was softer this time, he was fading… "Guys…" Kagome choked "Let me…be alone with him" Her hands shaking as Miroku led Sango and Shippo away.

_I'm to shy to say_

_I've got a crush on you_

_I hope u feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush when I'm with you_

_I've got a crush on you_

_I've got a crush on you_

"I…didn't know before…" Inuyasha choked, Kagome's heart pounding in her chest, it was tearing at her. "Inuyasha…I love you" tears brimmed her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Please" she begged shaking softly, crying harder now her body shaking violently because of her tears. "Don't leave me…"

_You know I'm the one that you can talk too_

_Sometimes you tell me things I don't wanna know_

_I just wanna hold u_

_You say and tell me how you feel about her_

_I wonder if you'll ever think of me that way_

Kagome paused slightly, 'Did he love her?' Kagome blushed slightly even though she was crying, she couldn't help it. Her mind still lingered to Kikyou…Inuyasha's first love, Where did his feelings lye? 'I don't wanna think about Kikyou' Kagome thought crying harder, 'I just want to hold him, I just want him to be okay'

_I've got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush when I'm with you_

_I've got a crush on you_

_I've got a crush on you_

"I wanted to thank you…earlier" his voice was choked as he wrapped his arm pulling her closer wincing in pain, holding her either way. "For everything you've done for me…Kagome…I…" Inuyasha coughed raising his other hand quickly covering his mouth, the blood rolling between his fingers.

_I wish I could tell somebody_

_But there's no one to talk to_

_No body knows I've got a crush on you_

_I've got a crush on you.._

_Yea yea yea…_

_I've got a crush on you_

'If I had told someone…Miroku…or Sango…If they knew…they could tell her for me…My time…is slipping….' Inuyasha thought sadly as he held the weeping girl. 'If only…'

_You say everything that no one says_

_I feel everything that t you're afraid to feel_

_How I'll always want you./_

_How I'll always love you_

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…I should be the one here" Kagome cried softly, Inuyasha smiling slightly "Kagome… thank you for everything…I didn't save you Kagome…You're the one…who saved me."

_I've got a crush on you_

_I hope u feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush when I'm with you_

_I've got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel that I do_

_I get a rush when I'm with you _

_I got a crush on you…I got a crush…gotta a crush.._

Inuyasha looked at Kagome one final time, tilting her head up kissing her on the lips, an innocent kiss of bitter sweet goodbye. "That's what I wanted to tell you…" He coughed violently now, "I love you" Kagome cried as she saw the hanyou's eyes shut one final time.

"Goodbye Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, breaking the prayer beads from his neck, the beads scattering in a purple glow, the necklace…their barrier was finally broken and would never rise again…

_I've got a crush on you…_

_I'm in love with you…

* * *

_

Authors Note: The song I got is well, I don't know the name, and I didn't look up the lyrics I found it on a Ranma site by accident and I wrote the lyrics from how it sounded, The only thing that was changed in the song was the last two lines, I added them I thought it would be better that way. I except no credit for the songs, and no flames for it either.


End file.
